Degustação
by pqpdre
Summary: Após ajudar uma senhora com a sua loja de frutas na esquina do centro comercial de Konoha, Sasuke se depara com uma Hinata na porta da sua casa, com um bolo bastante atrativo e, no pacote, uma companhia para um jantar improvisado. Sasuke descobriu gostar de deixar as bochechas dela vermelhas. Como o morango que decorava o bolo que os aproximou.
1. Morangos, vermelhos como suas bochechas

Degustação

**Capítulo 1 –** Morangos. Vermelhos como as bochechas dela.

* * *

Hinata estava sentada em frente à loja de frutas da senhora Tsubaki, como de costume. Sempre que saía da academia ninja, onde trabalhava como professora, ouvia-a contando histórias sobre a vila, sobre as pessoas e até mesmo sobre a sua mãe. Dizia ela que Hikari costumava comprar frutas e que foi com ela, Tsubaki-sama, que havia aprendido a cortar as maçãs em formato de coelhos para que Hinata e Hanabi gostassem de comê-las.

Mas no fim da tarde daquela quarta feira, era de Sasuke que ela estava falando. Com um suspiro lento e cansado ela sorriu, como se lembrasse de algo que a aquecesse por dentro, e começou.

\- Eu havia machucado meu tornozelo enquanto carregava a carroça, com as frutas, na semana passada - levantou-se e se colocou a varrer o chão da loja, preparando-se para fechar, enquanto continuava - E o Sasuke-kun estava passando no momento. Perguntou se eu estava bem, e se eu conseguia me levantar. - sorriu de canto e Hinata sorriu junto com a senhora de cabelos brancos - ele carregou a carroça para a minha casa e recusou as frutas como agradecimento. No dia seguinte, porém, aquele rapaz veio para a loja quando saiu do trabalho. Ofereceu-se para carregar novamente. Desde então ele tem vindo aqui, nos fins de tarde, carregá-la. Diz que não é saudável para a mim, com a idade que tenho, carregar tanto peso.

Tsubaki-sama, ao ver a jovem Hyuuga corar e sorrir, lembrou-se do namoro do Hokage com a médica Haruno e como sabia do sentimento que a Hyuuga tinha em relação ao loiro, teve uma ideia.

\- Quero que me faça um favor, Hina-chan. - falou a mulher com uma sacola em mãos e mexendo em uma das prateleiras. Hinata esperou um momento, observando os movimentos um tanto lentos com paciência.

\- Claro, Tsubaki-sama. - a moça se levantou e sorriu, esperando que a senhora se pronunciasse.

\- Tome, Hina-chan. - estendeu para a moça de olhos perolados uma sacola. - Eu quero que faça o Uchiha-kun aceitá-los de algum modo. A morena corou. Por que logo ela quem deveria fazer algo com eles?

\- Ele tem um coração bom, Hina-chan. E é visível que se sente sozinho. - sorriu quando viu o rapaz aparecendo na frente da loja e sorrir de canto para Tsubaki-sama e, em seguida, acenar com a cabeça para a morena como um cumprimento. - Ele ainda não é bem vindo por muitos aqui nesta vila.

Na sacola, havia morangos. Grandes e vermelhos. Vermelhos como as bochechas de Hinata.

* * *

Ela não poderia estar fazendo isso, poderia? Os passos estavam diminuindo o ritmo desde que viu a casa dele (a única com luzes acesas, naquele clã), ao longe. O que ela diria? E se ele não aceitasse? Enfiaria o bolo goela abaixo no rapaz?

Não.

Ela sequer deveria estar ali. Mas ele era um Ninja de Elite e provavelmente ele já sabia da sua presença no local. Ficaria com peso na consciência se simplesmente voltasse para casa, além de ele saber que ela esteve por lá. Bateu na porta levemente e esperou paciente, com um pequeno bolo em mãos, o moreno abrir a porta. E não demorou muito a fazê-lo. Corou quando o viu com os cabelos molhados, uma calça de moletom e uma camisa preta, lisa.

\- Uchiha-sama. - fez uma pequena reverência e, corada, continuou - Eu queria agradecê-lo pelo que tem feito pela senhora Tsubaki. Eu não sabia se gostava de doces, mas como... Tinha morangos... Eu fiz um bolo de chocolate amargo com recheio de morangos. Caso não goste de morangos, ou bolos... ou... tudo... - O que era aquilo? Ela estava fazendo papel de idiota. Sequer sabia como deveria chamá-lo.

\- Sasuke.

\- Oi? - perguntou, assustando-se de início com a resposta dele.

\- Me chame de Sasuke.

Ele abriu a porta dando espaço para que ela passasse e caminharam até a cozinha. Ele apontou para uma das cadeiras. Uma mesa para duas pessoas apenas. Fazia sentido não ter uma maior já que ele morava sozinho e não costumava ter muitos amigos visitando-o com frequência.

\- Chá? - a voz dele saiu meio rouca. Ela gostou de como soava.

\- Por favor. - sorriu miúdo, apertando a barra do vestido preto que usava. Cruzou as pernas e logo ele chegou à mesa com uma faca, dois garfos, pratos, duas xícaras e o bule com água morna. Ela ficou vermelha. Planejava voltar para casa assim que entregasse o bolo. Resolveu tentar manter a calma quando ele sentou-se na sua frente. Ela se arrepiou ao sentir o tecido do moletom, que ele usava, em suas pernas nuas enquanto ele arrumava-se na cadeira.

\- Eu... Posso? - perguntou, pouco corada, apontando para o bolo, para os servir. Ele concordou com a cabeça. - Desculpe por não ter avisado antes de vir.

\- Não tem problema. Não costumo sair durante a noite e, além disso, é bom conversar com alguém que não seja Naruto ou Sakura. - observava-a partir pedaços generosos de bolo e colocar nos pratos brancos. - Eu... soube que você saiu de casa. - percebeu que ela tremeu um pouco com o comentário, mas logo se recompôs.

\- Sim... - ela se sentou novamente e, após mexer um pouco o sachê de chá na xícara, continuou - Não queria me casar com um estranho. E meu pai não aprova o meu trabalho na academia.

\- Entendo. - ele levou um pedaço do bolo à boca e ela esperou a sua reação. - Isso está muito bom. - Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Juntou todo o seu cabelo e colocou-o por cima do ombro esquerdo. Não gostaria de sujar o cabelo com o recheio ou a cobertura.

\- Eu soube que você foi promovido. Parabéns, Sasuke-san.

\- Não tem como esconder muita coisa dessas pessoas, não é? - ele sorriu de canto. E quando ele abaixou a cabeça lentamente, ela pôde ver as pontas do cabelo dele secas e levemente levantadas.

\- É muito gentil de sua parte ajudá-la. - Hinata sorriu enquanto levava um outro pedaço de bolo para a sua boca e observava o rapaz fazer o mesmo. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela percebeu não se sentir mais intimidada pelo rapaz. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios para tirar um pouco do excesso do recheio de frutas vermelhas que estavam ali. Hinata estremeceu e sorriu para disfarçar. Colocou o último pedaço de bolo na boca e, ao terminar bebericou o chá novamente, olhando ao redor. - É uma casa muito bonita.

\- Obrigado. - ele colocou o garfo ao lado do prato - Acho-a grande demais. Procuro não passar muito tempo nela. - voz rouca novamente.

\- Está sujo.

Levantou-se minimamente da cadeira, apenas para alcançar o canto dos lábios do rapaz e limpar o lugar. Ao terminar, antes que pudesse afastar suas mãos completamente, ele a segurou. Percebeu que ele a estava encarando e corou de imediato. Batidas na porta. Sasuke se levantou depois de soltar a mão da mulher e ela se levantou em seguida. Ouviu a voz de Naruto e estremeceu. Sakura também estava lá e os olhos verdes de Sakura perceberam sua presença antes de Naruto. Pelo olhar da mulher de fios curtos e rosas, ela ainda nutria algum sentimento pelo Uchiha.

Sentiu-se deslocada de imediato. Caminhou na direção do Uchiha e, ao tocá-lo levemente no braço, continuou:

\- Eu estou de saída, Sasuke-san.

\- Hinata-chan! - berrou Naruto - Eu não tinha te visto aqui! 'ttebayo! - não doeu ouvir isso porque ela já estava acostumada a ouvir coisas do tipo vindo de Naruto.

\- Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, boa noite. - fez uma pequena reverência e saiu com Sasuke em seu encalço.

\- Já volto. - foi o que disse antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Caminharam alguns passos antes que ela se virasse para se despedir adequadamente.

\- Desculpe, não sabia que estaria ocupado desta noite. - agradeceu por estar escuro, porque assim ela não veria o seu desembaraço. E claro que ela não sabia, eles mal haviam conversado antes disso.

\- Eu não tinha marcado nada com eles. São uns verdadeiros intrusos na minha casa. - ela sorriu - Espero te encontrar mais vezes.

\- Foi bom conhecê-lo melhor, Sasuke-san.

\- Sasuke. - disse, dando de ombros.

\- Nós vamos nos encontrar novamente. - desviou os olhos por não reconhecer o próprio tom de voz - É uma cidade pequena, Sasuke. - falou sorrindo e se virando.

\- Boa noite. - ela apenas sorriu tentando não olhar para trás.

* * *

\- Ei, teme! O que a Hinata estava fazendo na sua casa? - perguntou Naruto com um pedaço do bolo em um prato e o garfo na outra mão, comendo sentado no sofá.

Sakura estava ao lado do loiro, recebendo alguns pedaços do bolo em sua boca quando o loiro lhe oferecia. Sasuke suspirou, logo receberia um interrogatório e não seria nada agradável com Sakura por perto. Principalmente tendo consciência de que o relacionamento dos dois apenas começou depois de uma conversa que Sasuke teve com Sakura, onde ele, basicamente, disse que não teria nada com ela. Principalmente por saber que Naruto a amava. E tudo parecia estar dando certo entre os dois.

\- Nada. - limitou-se.

\- Onde você comprou o bolo? Não sabia que gostava de doces. Está muito gostoso. - perguntou Sakura, realmente interessada.

\- Hinata quem o fez. E eu não gosto. Ele não é de todo doce, você sabe, sempre se tem exceções. - disse Sasuke e depois de ver a expressão da rósea, tratou de mudar de assunto. - O que vieram fazer aqui?

\- Viemos te chamar para comer no Ichiraku. - Naruto começou - Mas vendo a mesa do jeito que está, imagino que você e a Hina-chan já jantaram. - com um tom de voz provocativo e carregado de um duplo sentido - Sozinhos...

Sasuke suspirou. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

\- Me diga, querida. Ele aceitou os morangos? - perguntou Tsubaki-sama, sedenta por informações e ao vê-la corar, a curiosidade apenas aumentou.

\- Sim, eu fiz um bolo e os usei como recheio. - disse Hinata, olhando para a senhora que gesticulou para que continuasse. - Ele me convidou para entrar e nós comemos... E conversamos.

A senhora, afobada, bateu uma mão na outra e entrelaçou os dedos, olhando para a moça. Sorriu triunfante enquanto os olhos brilhavam.

\- Ora, Hina-chan... Você fez um ótimo trabalho!

\- Eu...? Trabalho? Do que a senhora está falando?

\- Eu sei que hoje você só trabalha até meio dia. - a senhora se pôs na frente de algumas frutas e colocou o dedo no queixo como se estivesse a pensar.

\- Sim, Tsubaki-sama. - assentiu, sem saber o que esperar a seguir.

\- Sasuke-san sai às 18h. Você poderia lhe fazer uma torta de maçã? Entregue-lhe às 15h. Ele tem um pequeno intervalo durante a tarde. - sorriu para a moça estendendo-lhe umas maçãs.

Ah, algo lhe dizia que ela não tardaria tanto quanto imaginava para ver o rapaz novamente.

* * *

Eu sumi daqui, não foi? Desculpem! Mas eu pretendo voltar aos poucos e atualizar algumas outras fics aqui no FF. A ideia para essa fic veio muito, muito, de repente. E, sim. O Sasuke está mais bonzinho que o normal e Hinata está meio alterada por hormônios e a ausência de contato físico íntimo. uuuh.  
Espero que vocês gostem. Beijos!


	2. A falha com as maçãs!

**Degustação**

**Capítulo dois - A falha com as maçãs!**

Maçãs? O que ela deveria fazer com uma maçã? Ela poderia jurar que já havia escutado em algum lugar - provavelmente alguma das garotas do fã clube que ele ainda possuía comentou perto dela - que ele não gostava de doces. Pensou em falar com Sakura, mas estar falando com o Uchiha já era o bastante.

Hinata não diria para ninguém, mas ela tinha um plano. Manter-se afastada de pessoas que pudessem trazer atenção para si. [...] Tá, ela sabia que ela já possuía bastante atenção apenas pelo fato de ter saído de casa e conseguido não perder o seu sobrenome com o feito. O problema é que ter ido à casa de Sasuke na noite passada ia contra tudo o que ela vinha fazendo: passar despercebida. Ficar conhecida como a garota que quase se matou para salvar Naruto (e foi rejeitada depois disso) e quase ter sido deserdada já era o bastante.

Ela se forçou a mudar quando ouviu o pai dizer que ela casaria dentro de uma semana. Depois de uma conversa com pai que rendeu muitas lágrimas, o nome de sua mãe e o peso de ser a nova líder o clã ser passado para Hanabi. Hinata, com o tempo, havia diminuído as gagueiras e desistido de lutar por Naruto que estava namorando com Sakura há mais de um ano, mas que todos apenas souberam há três meses.

Suspirou.

Tinha decidido, faria uma torta de maçã, como Tsubaki-sama havia dito. Se ele não gostasse, daria para algum colega de trabalho. Fatiou as maçãs e comeu uma das pequenas fatias. Estava doce e suculenta, como gostava. Fez a massa e ao terminar de montar toda a torta e deixar no forno, foi tomar um banho.

Ao chegar no banheiro e despir-se, lembrou-se de duas coisas: Neji e Kiba. Neji, o primo super protetor e Kiba, o ex-namorado. Chegar no prédio onde eram realizadas as reuniões e ponto de encontro de todos os Anbus da Vila da Folha, com uma torta de maçã para o ex-vingador, agora chefe de um esquadrão, frio e calculista Sasuke Uchiha. É, Hinata... Bela ação. Ela poderia ter negado o pedido de Tsubaki-sama, mas, depois daquela noite, ela simplesmente não conseguiria passar pelo Uchiha com apenas um sorriso miúdo e um aceno de cabeça.

_É bom conversar com alguém que não seja Naruto ou Sakura._

Sentiu o cheiro da torta de dentro do banheiro e abriu a porta minimamente e teve a certeza: havia queimado. Enrolou a toalha em volta do corpo para ir na cozinha ver se ainda tinha alguma coisa que pudesse fazer, mas... Nada. Ao abrir o forno a fumaça tomou conta da cozinha e o cheiro de queimado se espalhou pela casa. Praguejou enquanto abria a janela da cozinha. Pegou a luva térmica em uma das gavetas e depois de vestir a mesma, tirou a torta do forno, deixando-a em cima da mesa, próxima à janela. Olhou para o relógio de ponteiros na parede da cozinha. 14h30, olhou para os dedos e ao notá-los engelhados, apressou-se ao perceber que tinha passado mais de meia hora no banho. Essa era uma das coisas que ela mais odiava em si: Hinata pensava demais. E agia de menos, apesar de estar contornando essa última nos últimos meses.

Quando queria, devaneava debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água morna cair em suas costas e descer para o quadril como uma carícia suave. Suspirou ao perceber onde os seus pensamentos foram parar. Há quanto tempo ela não saía com alguém? Deveria tomar cuidado quando estivesse próxima do Uchiha, mesmo que não houvesse boatos dele com outras mulheres, ele era um homem muito atraente. E mesmo Hinata, que não era uma fã do rapaz ou não saía suspirando quando o via, não poderia negar isso.

Colocou um vestido branco sem alças que tinha ganhado de Hanabi no seu aniversário. A faixa preta que ficava na cintura era o único detalhe que quebrava o branco do vestido que era justo até a cintura e soltava-se abaixo da faixa, chegando até a metade da coxa. Hanabi a conhecia bem, constatou. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e pegou sua bolsa preta de mão antes de sair de casa.  
Que ela não encontrasse Neji ou Kiba no caminho.

* * *

Entrou no prédio e se dirigiu à recepção. Uma moça loira de olhos verdes sorriu para Hinata e parou de mexer no computador, como um pedido mudo de que falasse o que desejava e depois de uns segundos imaginando como perguntar aquilo, pronunciou-se.

\- Boa tarde, eu... gostaria de saber qual a sala do Sas-... Uchiha-san. - corrigiu-se. Dentro do prédio era um ninja de elite respeitado e pensou que deveria fazer o mesmo quando falasse dele com outras pessoas.

O sorriso da loira sumiu e ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas perfeitamente feitas antes de falar.

\- Ele sabe que você veio vê-lo? - a loira deu uma olhada de cima a baixo na morena e após procurar alguns papéis, puxou um da pilha e o leu.

\- N-não, mas... - a loira se pronunciou novamente.

\- Sinto muito, mas não posso deixar que passe, ordens dele. Se seu nome não estiver aqui na lista, Srta...

\- Hyuuga Hinata. - falou calmamente analisando a situação. Havia realmente uma lista, mas ela deveria acreditar que a loira não era uma das loucas fãs do Uchiha?

\- ... Srta. Hyuuga, e eu vejo que não está, eu não posso deixar você passar.  
Abriu a boca algumas vezes para falar algo, mas não sabia o quê. Deveria chamar Neji ou Kiba? E a resposta veio de imediato: Não.

\- Hinata? - sorriu para a loira antes de se virar, já reconhecendo a voz que havia pronunciado.

\- Sasuke-san – o sorriso não desapareceu - Soube que tem um pequeno intervalo durante a tarde, e como hoje eu só fico na academia até 12h, eu decidi vir falar com você... – olhou para a loira novamente antes de virar-se para Sasuke novamente – Se não estiver ocupado.

Ele pareceu pensar enquanto a loira e Hinata apenas esperavam a resposta, que não tardou para chegar.

\- Tudo bem, vamos sair daqui – falou, dando dois passos na direção da garota apenas para passar a mão em sua cintura e guiá-la para fora do prédio. Corou. Aquilo ia contra todas as regras de espaço pessoal que conhecia, mas não o afastou. Ele não se importava de fazer isso na frente de todos? Eles estavam em Konoha, quem os visse pensaria outra coisa. Segurou a vontade de virar para a loira e dar um sorriso vitorioso que custava para esconder e que acabou virando um sorriso de canto.

\- Eu ia trazer torta de maçã para você – ela disse quando passaram pelas portas de vidro – Mas... Ela queimou. – levantou o rosto lentamente apenas para ver o rosto do rapaz, que abaixou o rosto apenas o suficiente e depois de um olhar rápido para a morena, respondeu.

\- Eu não gosto de torta de maçã – ele disse, arqueando a sobrancelha e ela sorriu. – Mas eu conheço um bom restaurante que poderíamos ir, se você quiser.

\- Agora? – ela mexeu o nariz num costume que tinha desde pequena – Ainda está muito cedo. Poderíamos ir... Numa lanchonete.

\- Hina-sensei! – Ouviu uma voz conhecida chamá-la e avistou três crianças correndo em sua direção. E parou para esperar que eles chegassem até ela.

Eram Akio, Nobu e Mizuki. Lembrava, estranhamente, Shino, Kiba e ela quando eram menores. Akio, apesar da aparência sempre séria, era o mais desligado dos três. O cabelo longo e preto ficava preso por um elástico na ponta e usava um kimono simples cinza. Nobu tinha cabelos rebeldes e usava óculos, semelhante ao que Naruto costumava usar, na testa. Vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa verde escura com as habituais sandálias ninja. Mizuki era calma, e corava sempre que Nobu dizia que iria protegê-la de tudo e todos. Usava um short curto que era coberto, parcialmente, por uma blusa branca. Ambos sorriam para a professora enquanto corriam em sua direção.

\- Hina-sensei! Nós estamos brincando de esconder! – disse Nobu, afoito. – A senhora não quer brincar com a gente?

Abaixou-se para ficar na altura das crianças e enquanto se abaixava sentia a mão de Sasuke passar por suas costas e pousar em seu ombro.

\- Eu não posso brincar agora, Nobu-kun, estou de saída – disse enquanto passava a mão na cabeça do garoto, bagunçando o cabelo numa carícia suave.

\- Eu disse que ela provavelmente estava saindo com o namorado dela. – falou Akio, sério, enquanto encarava o Uchiha. Hinata corou e tirou a mão da cabeça do garoto.

\- Por que está vermelha Hina-sensei? – Mizuki perguntou curiosa.

\- E-eu não estou vermelha. – disse Hinata se levantando – E Sasuke-san não é meu namorado. – falou rapidamente – Acho melhor irmos logo, Sasuke-san. – ia começar a andar quando Nobu puxou a barra do seu vestido para chamar atenção da professora e fazer um gesto com a mão para que se abaixasse. E ela o fez.

\- Hina-sensei – sussurrou o garoto enquanto encarava o Uchiha – Se ele fizer alguma coisa que você não goste, é só contar pra gente.

Ela sorriu e ao olhar Sasuke sorrindo de canto soube que ele também havia escutado.

\- Pode deixar! – levantou-se – Até mais, Nobu-kun, Aiko-kun e Mizuki-chan!

\- Tchau, Hina-sensei! – falaram os três ao mesmo tempo e ela acenou enquanto começava a andar ao lado do Uchiha novamente, voltando a sentir a mão na base das suas costas.

\- Eles parecem gostar muito de você – Sasuke disse, a direcionando para uma lanchonete próxima ao local do trabalho do rapaz.

\- Sim. Também gosto muito deles. Os três são os que mais conversam comigo na academia. – sorriu, sentando-se numa das mesas, na cadeira que estava na frente de Sasuke. A mesa ficava do lado de fora da loja e tinha um guarda-sol fazendo alguma sombra onde eles estavam. Logo a garçonete chegou na mesa.

\- Boa tarde. – sorriu para ambos. Um sorriso nada inocente dirigido para Sasuke, que foi ignorado pelo mesmo – O que vão querer?

Sasuke empurrou o menu para Hinata, que o pegou e após um tempo, sorriu e fez seu pedido.

\- Eu vou querer uma fatia dessa cheesecake de chocolate e chá de hortelã. – parou um instante, como se estivesse em dúvida (e realmente estava) e entregou o menu para Sasuke, que, sem olhar, pediu um capuccino.

\- Você parece gostar bastante de doces. – Ele disse.

\- E gosto. Você não? – perguntou enquanto cruzava as pernas e apoiava os braços em cima da mesa.

\- Não sou muito fã. – respondeu. E como se estivesse prevendo a pergunta da garota, continuou – Mas o seu bolo estava bom. Eu gosto de chocolate amargo.

Ela sorriu para o rapaz e esperou a mesma mulher colocar o que tinham pedido na mesa antes de continuar.

\- Você não sai mais em missões? – perguntou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo procurando algo para ter assunto.

\- Apenas quando é muito perigosa. Naruto vai comigo quando isso acontece, mesmo que o conselho não goste. Mas você sabe como Naruto é.

Sim, ela sabia. E demorou a passar não sentir mais nada pelo loiro.

\- Sim, eu sei – ela lhe sorriu – Você vê Neji com frequência no trabalho?

\- Difícil mesmo é ver alguém que não é conhecido.

E ela sorriu sonoramente enquanto levava outro pedaço de bolo à boca. O que o fez o rapaz dar um sorriso de canto. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas nada constrangedor. Era confortável, até. Ambos não eram de falar pelos cotovelos, e no momento, Sasuke estava pensando.

Pensando no motivo dela aparecer do nada nos últimos dois dias, e que não era ruim, de fato. Melhor do que as garotas do seu fã clube que apenas suspiravam e comentavam o quanto ele era forte e bonito. Não chegou a ter uma conversa que não fosse sobre eles, com a Hyuuga, mas isso não estava muito longe de acontecer e ele estava e esperava que não se decepcionasse, apesar de já saber que não iria.

\- Hinata? Sasuke? – ouviram uma voz conhecida chamar e Hinata corou ao ver a expressão de Ino mudar – Vocês dois estão...?

Hinata levantou-se de súbito, chamando a atenção de Sasuke e de Ino e, negando veemente, corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Iria sair da mesa, mas Ino se colocou na sua frente.

\- Hina-chan! – Ino colocou as mãos na cintura e quando a morena olhou para os olhos azulados, ela tirou apenas uma das mãos da cintura e apontou para a cadeira novamente. – Agora você vai me contar tudo!

* * *

Eu sei, eu demorei demais, desculpem-me! Pensei que já tinha atualizado ela por aqui ;-;

Espero que vocês gostem, o próximo capítulo está sendo revisado, então não vai demorar muito para postar ele por aqui. Para quem acompanha **Incontinência**, vou demorar um pouquinho mais para postar, porque eu não estou muito satisfeita com o que já tem escrito, e vou repostar tudo de novo, revisando melhor e mudando algumas coisas que eu julgo ser necessário. :3

Também espero que vocês não desistam de mim! UAHUEHUA

Beijos, gente, até a próxima. :3


End file.
